A known latch key mechanism is used on an electrical connector on a cable assembly, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,419. A latch key of the known latch key mechanism is inserted through a keyhole, and thereafter is rotated to a latched position beyond the keyhole. When the electrical connector is positioned to establish a mating connection, the latch key assumes a random position, which position often causes misalignment of the latch key with the profile of the keyhole. Manual maneuvering of the latch key mechanism is required to align the latch key with he profile of the keyhole. The profile of the latch key is hidden from view behind the known cable assembly, adding further difficulty to the task of maneuvering she profile in alignment with that of the keyhole. While being hidden from view, the latch key mechanism lacks tactile feel to assist in maneuvering its profile.